


暮雪纷纷

by Surlaire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surlaire/pseuds/Surlaire
Summary: 泪雨之战前一年的冬天。
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 3





	暮雪纷纷

八月初秋的季节，终年严寒的希姆凛已经开始下第一场大雪了。透明冰晶随着凛冽北风纷纷扬扬而下，灰褐色的冻土渐渐被染成白色。从希姆凛的山坡上极目向西望去，茫茫雪原中有几面银蓝旗帜，正顶着大风向这边赶来。  
迈兹洛斯裹着厚重的黑色皮毛斗篷，戴着兜帽，左手牵着马，立在风雪之中。他已等了太久，雪在他肩头和头顶积成小小一堆。他注视着那一小队人马慢慢走近，直到为首者的身影逐渐变得清晰可见。  
那人骑着高头大马，嵌着雪白毛领的蓝丝绒披风在风雪中飘扬，银色绣线反射的光芒在荒原中熠熠生辉。他也看到了迈兹洛斯的身影，抓着马的鬃毛催促它快跑，甚至顾不得身后的领主们有没有跟上。  
芬巩跳下马，向他奔来。他编进了金丝的黑发被风吹得乱糟糟的，但他不在乎这些。可等走到迈兹洛斯面前时，他似乎又变得不那么冲动了。他把右手放在胸前，然后慢慢展开，沉稳地行了一个标准的抚心礼，轻快地说：“Maitimo Feanorion，福星闪耀于我们相会之时！”迈兹洛斯微笑着举起自己没有手的右手腕，做了同样的动作，说：“福星闪耀于我们相会之时，至高王Findekano Nolofinwion。”寒风呼啸之中，芬巩想说些什么来打趣他的堂兄，但他还未能开口，随行的领主们就已经迎上前来，将他们分开。

迈兹洛斯亲自引他们进了营地。备战期间，几支军队北上驻扎在此，堡垒也扩建了好几次，给长年荒无人烟的希姆凛增添了些许人气。他们一到门前，就看到几位在此迎接的将领。芬巩只认识诸位费诺里安和瑙格人国王阿扎格哈尔，另几位人类明显是生面孔，经迈兹洛斯介绍，大家才知道他们来自东来者的两大家族。  
许久后，冗长的外交辞令才终于结束，侍从将疲惫的旅人陆续带往早已准备好的房间。芬巩等众人散去，立刻迫不及待地丢掉了他那装模作样的至高王架子。迈兹洛斯亲自带他去他的房间，芬巩记得这就是他前几次来时住的那间，与迈兹洛斯的相隔不远，欲盖弥彰的样子。他的随从早已把他的个人物品送了进来，营造出他已经在这居住了很久的假象。  
进门时迈兹洛斯悄悄反手带上身后的门，走向壁炉前把刚生上的火拨旺，说：“你前几次来时都是春夏季节，希姆凛的冬天太冷，你的侍从得往炉子里多加些柴才行。”  
芬巩就站在他身后，凝视着他在炉火的照耀下显得更热烈的美丽长发，说：“Maitimo，你的红铜长发比炉火更能温暖我心。那么现在，亲爱的堂兄，我能向你讨个吻了么？”  
迈兹洛斯什么也没说，他站起身来，低头看着芬巩的乌云一般的灰色眼睛。芬巩已经率先踮脚吻了上来，他感受到迈兹洛斯的右手拢住他的腰，左手扶在他脑后，用力回吻了他。芬巩尽力拥抱他的堂兄，唇齿间他们的气息交融，他冻得僵硬的手指在迈兹洛斯的怀里渐渐融化，他们的心也是。  
结束的时候，迈兹洛斯依依不舍地轻舔芬巩的唇，又吻了吻他的嘴角。他的左手拨开缠绕着金丝的黑发，轻柔地抚摸着芬巩的脸。他们距离不过寸余，彼此凝望着对方，多年的思念在此刻终于化为实在。情感已超越了语言的边界，但他们在对方的眼睛里读懂了所有，一切都不必再言说。  
迈兹洛斯低声问他，声音近乎缱绻：“你不去晚宴了吗？”  
芬巩几乎就要答应了，但迈兹洛斯确实提醒了他。他小小地哀叹一声，说：“你为什么要提醒我呢？我多想现在就和你待在一起啊。”  
迈兹洛斯笑了，温柔地又吻了他的嘴角，说：“等屋子暖起来了，我们可以整个晚上都待在一起——或者一直都待在一起，只要你愿意。”

希姆凛的堡垒从建成之初就是一座要塞，而绝非用于生活或者享乐的场所，这里的宴会厅即使远比其他建筑精致，但比起别的城市来说还是稍嫌粗糙——更不用说提利安，那是只有在梦里才能回去的地方。接风洗尘的宴会只是普通的晚宴，并不盛大，至高王和诸位领主简单地说了几句，宴饮便开始了。芬巩隔着人群找到了迈兹洛斯的身影，他正要过去，就有几位领主走过来敬他酒，芬巩来者不拒，觥筹交错间好几杯酒下肚，他已然微微醉了。等他应付完这群人再去找迈兹洛斯时，只看到角落里坐着一个有红色长发的背影，便走过去拍他肩，那人转过头来，他才发现认错人了——是安巴茹萨。  
安巴茹萨正拿着酒杯独饮。他待芬巩比其他几位兄弟友善，见他找不到迈兹洛斯，就示意他坐下。芬巩顺势坐在他对面，想要和他聊几句，但安巴茹萨明显没有开口的意愿，只是把酒壶递了过去，又低头自顾自喝起了酒。芬巩一边倒酒一边看着他，明亮活泼的双子仿佛还在昨日，他眼前的却已是被悲伤和誓言刻蚀的安巴茹萨。他隐隐约约能明白这种感觉：他的父亲在安格班的黑门前去世时，他也曾如此悲伤。  
他们沉默对饮着，芬巩时不时扫视宴会厅四周。为了抵御严寒，希姆凛的酒向来比别处的烈，酒液流经食道和胃进入血液，在他的身体里燃起火。他找不到想找的人，那把火在他心里闷燃无处发泄，只好继续举杯，试图用酒压下他的思念。  
过了一小会儿，一簇红铜色的发尾飘荡在他眼前，是迈兹洛斯。安巴茹萨抬头看了看他俩，一口喝完酒杯里最后一点酒后离开了，芬巩瞥见他独自离开了宴会厅，走进了寒夜里。迈兹洛斯似乎刚从酒窖过来，举着一大壶酒，坐到芬巩身边。  
“希姆凛新酿的酒，比你手边那杯更烈，我英勇的Finno，你要尝尝吗？”  
芬巩已经有些晕晕乎乎了，但他不肯错过堂兄特意取来的好酒。他接过迈兹洛斯递来的倒了半杯酒的酒杯，试图一口气喝掉。迈兹洛斯笑着看他喝完，自己拿着酒壶饮了一大口，却不咽下去。他半侧过身，靠向芬巩的方向，左手虚虚扶住他的后脑，低头用力吻住了他。清淡爽口的酒液被渡进芬巩口里，这吻绵长醉人，他们在唇齿间共饮同一壶烈酒。迈兹洛斯用大拇指拭去芬巩嘴角漏出的一点酒痕，听见他说：“确实是好酒。”  
迈兹洛斯低低地笑，悄声在他耳边说：“这样的好酒，我房间里还有很多。”  
芬巩看着他铁灰色的眼睛，凑向前来：“那我是否有幸去堂兄的房间品尝？”  
迈兹洛斯亲吻他闪耀着金丝的黑发，回答道：“荣幸至极。”

希姆凛的清晨远不如希斯路姆温和，更何况现在也不是令人身心舒畅的季节。芬巩走出楼梯口，才感受到房间里的壁炉烧得有多旺。迈兹洛斯起得太早，芬巩睁开眼睛时就已闻到木桌上早餐的香味，却直到用完早餐也没见到他，于是只好自己去议事厅。冷风毫不留情地刮过他的脸，好在毛领大衣足够抵御八月的寒风。他踏过一片积满了雪的平地，依记忆中的路线绕过回廊，一眼就看到了那头卷曲的红铜色长发。  
迈兹洛斯在议事厅门口等他，新雪从他的斗篷边飘落。他见芬巩来了，温柔地笑着对他说：“我就知道你找得到路。进来吧。”他推开门时一股热气涌了出来，芬巩几乎迫不及待地要进去，又赶忙在迈进门时作出至高王的气势。  
长桌前已经坐了不少人，费诺里安众子皆在，东来者首领坐在他们下首，瑙格国王坐在另一侧，从希斯隆来的诸位领主也基本到齐了。芬巩落座后简单问候了两句，就进入了正题。迈兹洛斯先站起来，讲述他如今做了哪些准备：他提前带兵收复了北方地区，甚至包括了多松尼安，这样按他们预先拟定的计划，东西两边的大军就能在开战时不受阻碍地会合。有人对此表示不安，认为这样会过早暴露己方的实力，而使得魔苟斯提前察觉他们的计划。但如果不扫平北方地区，他们将在会合前面临一场恶战；此外，东西两方都召集了不少实力极强的军队，而魔苟斯在骤火之战中损失不小，之后更是被希斯路姆和法拉斯的精灵击溃，大家都认为其已经没有实力与联盟抗衡：贝伦与露西恩的事迹便是力证。  
接着，关于最关键的战术问题，迈兹洛斯说，他们应按照原定计划从东西两面进攻；而他同时在东面的军备中增加了不少重装步兵，等步兵引出魔苟斯的军队，使其无法转向或者变阵时，西面的骑兵就可以出兵夹攻魔苟斯——像铁锤与铁砧一样，芬巩补充道——使敌人一举粉碎。  
在此之前这样的战术只是停留在理论阶段，因此有的领主忧心忡忡：步兵机动性差，费诺里安诸子又极少领导步兵，东面岂不是很容易溃败，又怎能保证双方夹击魔苟斯而不是被夹击呢？瑙格人和东来者坐不住了，强烈地抨击了对方；凯勒巩和卡兰希尔也再三保证东面军的步兵训练有素，玛格洛尔则补充说东面军并不是要完全放弃步兵，而是以步兵为主骑兵为辅。还有其他一些质疑，双方就战术问题你来我往，争吵许久，但没人能提出其他更好的方案，所以大家搁置——实际上是默许了迈兹洛斯的提案。  
随后他们又讨论了一些战场上的细节，比如如何保证西线能在最合适的时机冲锋（有来自布瑞希尔的人类想起来多松尼安上有一处极高的高地，以前常被用于放烽火；瑙格人也说自己可以提供能让烽火极为旺盛的特殊燃料。对此大家难得地都很赞成），天气与地形如何影响，阵法如何变化，等等。午饭也是在议事厅用的，直到太阳落山，大家都已精疲力尽，芬巩才应众人的渴望宣布散会，第一个走出大厅。他等在厅外长廊的夜色里，迈兹洛斯出来时，靠着黑暗中一闪而过的金丝带的反光发现了他。  
芬巩小声说：“Maitimo，是我。”  
迈兹洛斯走进阴影里，看了一眼陆续走出来的各位领主，问他：“你刚才似乎有些不安。你也不同意我的计划吗？”  
芬巩有些犹豫：“不是这个。我总感觉哪里不对。那几位东来者，可靠吗？”  
“至少目前看来是。他们宣誓效忠于我们已经十年了，听说对于人类来说，那是很长的一段时日，而我还没有发现有谁不忠。”他顿了一下，补充道：“而且以我们目前的实力而言，他们的帮助是不可或缺的。”  
“但有几位效忠的是卡兰希尔。有的帮助不比缺乏帮助更好，你亲自观察过他们吗？”  
迈兹洛斯有些不高兴了：“你不相信我的弟弟？”  
“我不是这个意思。”芬巩叹了口气，说：“那么至少，你要让Makalaure或者你的副官去点燃烽火。”  
迈兹洛斯点点头：“我答应你。那几位东来者我也会多留意的。”  
芬巩虽然心中预感会有变故，但他并不清楚这变故将出于何处。迈兹洛斯看他焦躁不安，向前迈了半步，揽过他的肩，低头轻轻吻了他。这一吻只是安抚性质的，并没有深入下去，但也足够柔情。他紧紧把芬巩抱在怀里，声音坚定而温暖：“虽然我不知道未来会发生什么，然而黑暗不可能永存，我们终将胜利。相信我。”  
芬巩也回抱住他。他贪恋迈兹洛斯的温度，把自己整个埋进他的斗篷里，深深吸了口气，试图压下心里的焦躁。这时他越过迈兹洛斯的肩膀，看见有个人在对面的长廊上，似乎是个黑肤的人类。夜色中他看不太真切，那人隐约看向了这边，然后离开了。

这样的会议举行了好几个星期，期间他们一边参观营地、检查将士备战情况，一边讨论军备问题和作战计划。凯勒巩和卡兰希尔说得不错，新编入的步兵中有许多身强力壮的瑙格人和东来者，后者宣誓效忠于费诺里安，忠心耿耿，而瑙格人早就证明了自己的英勇不屈。  
天色渐晚，细雪簌簌而下，城堡上的火红八芒星旗帜在风中猎猎作响，像要将荒原燃烧殆尽一般。芬巩看向那面旗帜，只感到风雨欲来。迈兹洛斯走上前来，站在他身边。  
芬巩没有回头。他像是自言自语道：“希姆凛的冬季确实寒冷难捱。要是可能，我真想在这里待到明年仲夏日再走。”  
但他们都知道那不可能。西线也正在紧张备战，至高王的责任迫使他必须尽快回到希斯路姆。再过一段时间，大雪就会淹没整个希姆凛，山路崎岖难行。他必须在那之前动身。  
迈兹洛斯没有说话。他只是伸出他伤痕累累的左手，握住了芬巩的右手。他们十指相扣，默默矗立在雪中良久，直到城堡各处点起灯火，将他们的身影掩盖在暮色中。

希斯路姆的来客们出发的前夜，希姆凛举行了盛大的宴会。这是离别的宴会，也当是黎明的前奏。芬巩作为至高王，在宴会开始前按惯例致辞，作为他们激动人心的晚宴和战争的开场白。他环视座下众人，他们被己身发下的誓言和魔苟斯的侵伐折磨得疲惫不堪，但他们眼里闪烁着希望。虽然他没有伯父那样能使人热血沸腾的演讲才能，但关于光明与希望，人人都有话可讲；他说黑暗正在逝去，光明必要再临；众人为他欢呼，为这短暂的一夜欢呼，为即将到来的令人晕眩的胜利欢呼。  
他们启程的那天，希姆凛的狂风骤雪也未曾停歇。迈兹洛斯亲手为芬巩系上了带毛领的银蓝双色的披风，他单手系披风系带的手艺已经炉火纯青。芬巩默默注视着他认真系带子时的灰眼睛，喃喃道：“我们又将有很久不见了。”迈兹洛斯拉好带子，抬起头来，吻了他的额头，把他拥入怀中。  
“不会很久了，这次不会了。我们会在战场上相见——那将是我们胜利的时刻。所有埃尔达的歌谣都将传唱这一刻，我们从此再不必分离，直到时间的终结。”

他们离开城堡时，天色暗沉，阴云凝结在天际，即使是阿瑞恩的光辉也无法照耀他们的前路。迈兹洛斯亲自离开城堡送别芬巩一行，直到向西行至希姆凛丘陵的边缘。此时已是九月，朔雪纷纷而下，满山飘落着漫天大雪，精灵之眼也辨不清路在何方。迈兹洛斯没戴兜帽，梳成战士辫的红发在大风里飞扬。他试图说些道别的话，但千言万语哽在喉头，令他无法开口。  
在风雪里，他听见芬巩对他说：“那么就此别过了，费雅纳罗之子？”  
于是他微微低头向他行礼，慢慢回答他即将分别的恋人：“愿星光照耀你的前路，Findekano Nolofinwion。”  
“也愿星光照耀我们的前路，Maitimo Feanorion。”芬巩默默注视着他朝霞一般的红发，轻轻点了点头，便策马而走，只留下一个迎着风雪的银蓝色的背影。随行者们行了礼，也纷纷跟上他，芬巩的王旗逆着风雪展开，恍若无星之日里唯一闪耀着的希望之星。  
迈兹洛斯恋恋不舍地注视着那披着银蓝披风的背影。许久，他戴上兜帽，对随行的玛格洛尔说“走吧”，便轻拍自己的坐骑，催那马快回。马尚来不及快走，他忽又回头而望，想要寻找他的恋人。然而不知是风雪太大，亦或是暮色太浓，茫茫大雪中，那身影竟已不见。

**Author's Note:**

> 会议那段参考了B站av327838306喀罗尼亚战役这个视频，除此之外全是我瞎编的，不要信  
> 只是想写轮台东门送君去去时雪满天山路，根本没有大纲全凭感觉完形填空（。写到一半想起来蛋太太画过这个梗（我动笔之前肯定看到过），不知道算不算撞梗，总之如有雷同算我抄  
> 那句“那么就此别过了”是强弓的话，太喜欢了所以想抄一抄  
> 标题的暮雪既是纷纷暮雪下辕门风掣红旗冻不翻的暮雪，也是渺万里层云千山暮雪只影向谁去的暮雪


End file.
